


Smile Through Tears

by astr0cat



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: I felt like shit but i dont do diaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	Smile Through Tears

A thin film formed upon his eyes before forcing the seal to collapse, salty tears riding down the slopes of his cheeks. His chest heaved with sobs that shook his entire torso, echoing in his lungs as he made an attempt to stifle his whimpers.

If anyone had been watching it would prove to be quite the show. He kept smiling because everyone just kept saying how if you turning the corners of your lips upwards just a bit...you'd feel better. This proved to be false, far from the truth. It was as if the God of Lies, hell, what was that bastard's name? Another sob tore through his lithe form effectively shaking his trailed off thoughts into a jumbled mess.

The misery within his thumping muscle was incomprehensible, unfathomable. It was like someone had dug their way through his chest, scratching at his heart before just wringing it into a knot and shoving it up his throat.

Choking back a cry, he felt his nose began to stuff up. Tipping his head back up from its tilted position was all he managed to do in an attempt to clear his nostrils, the area stuffed. Opening his mouth proved to be the only way to breathe successfully, but in that success came failure. 

His sobs, no longer hushed, echoed across the concrete walls of the alleyway.

In this silent moment of desperation, he thought back to all the couples he had witnessed this week, all his colleagues matched with the “perfect partner”. How they had someone to hold them in their time of need, their time of weakness.

Letting his hands free of their invisible binds, he let his fingertips rummage through his brown locks. Eventually the entire palm sunk into the strands, pulling and yanking, doing everything he could possibly think of to relieve himself of this pain.

So worried, so vulnerable, so fretful. Always worried about tiny things every moment-wearing on his mind. Always so vulnerable to the world-like a newborn kitten.

So fretful of the future, the great void mocking him, staring straight through him like an unknown creature.

Keeping a hand fisted in his hair, he hastily shoved the other one to his ankle, nails digging into the pale flesh and dragging up the length of the leg. It was astounding how little this could hurt when he was angry enough.

Repeating the action over and over, again and again was all he could bring himself to do, other palm tugging harshly at his strands of chestnut silk.

His skull hurt, his leg was bleeding yet he was relentless in his self harm. He had never done anything more than this, never had gotten to the points of self harm that could actually end him. Even on the worst of days he feared the blade, feared it like the plague.

The brunette would not be labeled as depressed, only on the worst of days did he become like this, fiery demon sprouting free from his soul and steering his temper. He was self loathing. Desiring to not bring harm upon the innocents, he instead isolated himself and rained down his nailed assaults to his thighs. It always hurt the next morning but it was always worth it. He _needed_ someone, someone to hold him at his weakest, strengthen him at his lowest.

Yet no one came forth, no person stepped from the shadows to present themselves, no one but one. That individual soured the misty clouds now, forever hunting the endless treasure that rested in space. This man would not come to him any longer, this man would never comfort him again. The only thing that the particular pirate could use to possibly comfort the brunette would be nearly faded memories.

Taking a final shuddering breath, the teen arose from the dirtied alleyway ground, clumsily smearing the tears off of his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket.

Nearly faded memories now five years old.

Letting his fingers slip from his brow to his chin in a relaxing manner, he cast his tired, tear filled gaze towards the pink sky. Dots of orange, purple, and yellow littered the rosy expanse.

The sound of scattering rocks up ahead forced a jolt out of the brunette before he instantly slammed his gaze towards the source.

A pirate stood before him, half of his form nothing but a shadow. From what the boy could see, there was…

It was a cyborg, a familiar cyborg.

A new set of fresh tears bloomed from behind the teen's eyes before he threw himself at the pirate, arms pulling the man into a crushing embrace as the older male did the same.

“Why look at ye, ye’re all scruffy. Have ye not been takin’ care of yerself, Jimbo?” came the pirate's soft voice.

The boy known as “Jimbo” shook his head, shame filling his orbs as he glanced to the side, “kinda...kinda been losin’ it,” he said after a while.

The cyborg tilted the brunette's chin up in order to get a better look at him, “no matter how scruffy ye are, ye still got that same charm about ye, Jim”

And Jim smiled for the first time in what seemed like millenniums, a smile that fought and bullied its way through tears.


End file.
